


Giffen good

by kikiokikio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 他对友情与爱情无法做出正确判断，无法做出正确回应，因此给予变成最简单的答案。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 每章开头标明该章CP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本回涉及玫瑰/乌梅/天使梅。

“我？”Sergio笑起来，“我选择爱他。”他说这话的口气像慢腾腾的云絮飘过太阳，烈日蒙尘，笼在不清不楚灰里，而双眼被一种情绪点燃，烧着两团火焰。有时他望向镜子，揉搓自己的脸，疑心那是否出自愤怒或嫉妒，他质问自己，扒开他的伤口。那是一处伤口吗？他这般想道。

Leo骑在他身上，他喊他Kun。Sergio，对，Kun，叫他Kun，他喜欢Leo喘出这名字。他托着Leo的大腿，在温柔与粗暴之间犹豫不决。Leo，他可红透啦，蓄着热量的皮肤挣脱象牙色牢笼，他闭着眼，睫毛颤动。于是Kun去吻那眉眼，蹭过鼻梁、胡须，落到唇上。他们的呼吸一样烫，喉咙一样干渴，这多不公平，只有Kun的心脏被爱炙烤，而点起火把的人因Kun的yin茎呻吟。

他不明白这爱意是淌过Kun胸腔的岩浆，随脉搏起舞，那是刀尖，顶在阿根廷人快活热情的灵魂颈上。Leo只是离不开，是性吗？或是接触？他三十一岁了，始终无法搞懂，这让他不是过于随意就是过于紧张。每当此时，Kun贴着他耳语，“没关系，Leo，”他伤感道，“没关系。”

Leo浑浑噩噩地抱紧他，上帝啊，他不知道这是什么。未知总是带来恐慌，这比足球难多了，无论他如何灵巧，都无法绕过脑海中的浪潮。他迈开腿不停地向前跑，Kun叹着气说，跑吧，Leo。他在欲望与快意中挣扎，在高潮后跌入梦乡。

他沉下黑色海洋，疲惫又喜悦，这似乎是一次成功的逃避。他大多数时候憎恶逃避，然而每当如此时刻，他要缩回壳里。Leo真的梦见一座壳，之所以是“一座”，因为它竟该死的庞大，他走不到尽头。是呀，他在他世界的中心，他的梦里。梦境中他再次见到Kun，十七岁的Sergio·Agüero，汗水挂在发梢，他捧起Leo的脸。

那是属于他们的第一个吻。紧跟着吻的是许多肢体接触，更亲密、亲密的接触。等他们气喘吁吁地停下，面对面躺着，Kun笑嘻嘻地凑近，汗湿的额头相抵，“Leo，”他说，“我该拿你怎么办。”

Leo，我该拿你怎么办。

当Ustari将Leo的头发别往耳后，年轻的门将红着脸道，“我该拿你怎么办。”他掌心贴着Leo后背，Leo撞进那怀抱，温热的，有力的怀抱。Leo仰头，Oscar垂首，四片嘴唇碰在一处。Oscar看着他的眼睛，望进星星坠落的地方。他舌尖品尝茫然、好奇与迷惑的慌张，站在雾霭间，站在雨里。Kun进门，他的笑容碎裂，从一颗太阳变成一颗雪球，又熔作一座火山，最终于问题与解释的刺耳风声中化为一堆灰烬。

Leo知道Kun的眼神，他从那一刻起熟悉。Kun在哭，他并未流眼泪，这咸涩的水涌向不知名地方。Leo无措地望着他，“Kun？”Kun闭了闭眼。Oscar斩断这令Leo恐慌的沉默，他苦笑着看向Leo，“这不对，Leo，你明白吗？”

Leo不明白，他甚至无法装作听懂，咽下这无味的言语。他在训练时蹦上Ángel的背，“Ángel，Ángel。”他让Ángel侧过头，后者笑着应允。Leo轻轻吻了他。Ángel·Di María目瞪口呆，他一张脸噌地红透，慌慌张张地把Leo扒下肩背。Leo犹犹豫豫地看着他，“这不对？”他问他。Ángel一头雾水，“天哪，”他咕哝，“你和Kun，我以为…行了，怎么回事？你想做什么，Leo，该死的。”这件事晚餐前得以解决，Kun与Oscar围着Ángel，Leo坐在最远的一张椅子上，他嚼着面包，昏昏欲睡。

“这不对”后来变作“没关系”。

Leo下巴上发痒，他动动脑袋，抬手去抓，耳边响起Kun的笑声。他迷迷糊糊睁眼，Kun正撑着手臂盯着他瞧，“早安，睡美人。”Leo反抗地皱眉。Kun捏了一把他的脸，将他头发揉得更乱，“你再不醒我也该叫你了，除非你想明天回巴塞罗那。”他冲他挤挤眼睛。

“我知道，我知道。”Leo翻了个身，他用被子蒙住头。Kun下床拾起Leo的卫衣和牛仔裤，他爬回床上，猛地掀开Leo的被子，收获一句抱怨，Kun挑眉，“我觉得你不知道。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瞎编的，欧欧西，没结构，糟烂速食…真正想写的写不下去，瞎jb码经常能收获令自己产生消极情绪的东西= =  
> 自我放弃加自我嫌弃


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本回涉及迪梅/帕梅/西瓜梅。

Paulo凑过来碰了碰Leo鼻尖，床头灯往那面孔倒上暖色，他睫毛投下两片漂亮的阴影，而眼眸闪亮，“洗澡吗？”他问。Leo皱皱鼻子，蹭着枕头拒绝。Paulo点头，或许仍会失望，他伸直胳膊从床头柜抽了几张纸巾，擦拭Leo下半身。他的指节贴着Leo大腿内侧，紧绷而温暖，Paulo的拇指在这皮肉上留下红色印记。

Leo坐起来，Paulo顿了一下，他的手停在他两腿之间。他向Paulo探身，嘴里咕哝着谢谢，懒洋洋啄一啄Paulo的下唇，像饭后一粒糖。Paulo的手爬上他腰胯，他捉住这个吻，捉住Leo的嘴唇，又嗅见磨人味道，仔细地吻着Leo。

“Paulo，我得——”Leo栽回床上。Paulo的手按住他小腹，小臂上两圈黑色纹身因肌肉微动，是一道绳索，一尾游蛇，欲蜿蜒而下，却吐不掉口中一截尾巴。Paulo努努嘴，即便俯视Leo，他示弱了。他清楚他得不到满足，有趣的是，当Paulo意识到这一点后依然选择示弱。

如若将渴求向两极驱赶，拉扯他，撕裂他，但无法改变他，渴求就是渴求，像鹰崽子初次振翅那样难，像雄鹰追逐风那样简单。示弱源于渴求，他垂下头颅，甘愿叫人扼住咽喉，血液隆隆，交出每一次呼吸的权利，也那样难，也那样简单。

像Cristian，抵着Leo额头，他们缩在长凳与衣柜间，Cristian的手滑进Leo的底裤。你想吗？你愿意吗？Cristian低声问，每个音节大吼渴望、渴望。Leo在落雪的林间小径留下一串脚印，Cristian惧怕另一场风雪掩盖这踪迹，他即刻启程，马不停蹄，沸腾的心催促他前进。

Leo应允。

那天Paulo握着门把手，松开，倚上墙壁。Javier出现在回廊另一头，他走过来，眉头皱起，八成因为Paulo的神情。而后Javier叹气，面色缓和，显然他见过这副神情，还有什么比这更糟的。他敲响更衣室的门，抬高嗓门，“Leo？”

“Masche？”声音急促，比一只蝴蝶的重量更轻，飞入Paulo耳中，他晃了神，痒与痛皆如此细弱，因而轻飘飘的，完全没听Javier又说了什么。Javier再次戴上一张镇定的面具，离开前他看了Paulo一眼，这可能是善意提醒，抑或警告。他还饿着，肚腹空荡荡，用奶与蜜、用苦果来补偿。

Paulo现在想起，“我该明白。”他喃喃此句，歪着头打量Leo。我会心碎吗？Paulo想。灯光昏沉，Leo的焦糖眼睛搅开浓稠棕黑，Paulo试图挖掘这沉默的土地，他的铲子磕出一道豁口。他触摸那坚硬之物的棱角，它已转暖，依旧坚不可摧。

幸或不幸，这并非冷酷。

Leo下床，手机震了一会儿，他侧过头用肩膀与耳朵夹住，一面应答一面套好裤子，没费心再找内裤。他的臀部在Paulo眼前晃动，蓝色布料下什么也没有，Paulo清楚那手感。他舔舔牙齿，起身穿上短裤，递给Leo外套。

“对，Kun，等两分钟…一会儿见，嗯。”Leo留久了，而Kun提早回来。他摸了一下口袋，房卡安安分分待在那儿，“明天见。”他对Paulo说，接过外套。Paulo又讨到一个吻，他喜欢吻。他目送Leo顶着乱糟糟的头发合上门，将自己扔回床上，枕头残存另一个人的味道，“明天见。”Paulo整张脸埋在被子里，闷闷地回应。

Gonzalo在第一个拐角。Leo走得飞快，差点迎面撞上他，“Pipita。”他有点不好意思地摸摸鼻梁。Gonzalo拧紧矿泉水瓶盖，里头只剩半瓶。他抬手揉Leo略略汗湿的头发，“我猜我能回去了。”

Leo笑起来，他抓着胡茬点头。Gonzalo拍拍Leo后腰，Leo抖了一下，“Kun找你？”他问。Leo老实承认。Gonzalo耸耸肩膀，他后退半步，注意到Leo颈侧的红痕，Paulo的牙印留下半弯，想必要多呆两日。

“走了，Kun在等。”Leo说。Gonzalo亲了亲他的额头，手指心不在焉地摩挲瓶盖，“嗯，”他笑道，“明天见。”

Leo颔首，“明天见。”他说着一路小跑，头也不回。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 码出来头晕目眩，反正xjb写…  
> 也不知道什么时候能爽到，好沧桑orz一边码一边思索为啥要码，这真令人难过= =


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03-本回涉及库梅/苏梅。  
> 怕lofter再翻车…直接放AO3链接吧orz

Philippe咽了口唾沫，喉结滚动，期盼与惧怕攫住他，陌生的热量进驻他心脏，沿血管一寸一寸爬开。他坐在长凳尽头，Leo跪在他腿间，热水澡的温度、气味与湿意仍未褪去。Philippe小心翼翼地望着Leo，这份谨慎源于不惊雏鸟的好意或面对孤鹰的敬畏，还是兼而有之。无论哪种，皆化为一张网，一捆铁链，悄悄落下笼门的锁。

Leo解开Philippe的浴巾，手掌覆上他的勃起。Philippe硬了，有什么比这更让他绝望。他面颊发烫，脖子发烫，胸膛发烫，迎来炎炎苦夏。隐秘的渴望醒转，他直直地撞上阿根廷人棕褐色的温暖目光。

Philippe抓住他的手腕，他握得那样用力，虎口下Leo的脉搏敲击，那层皮肉如果合二为一，他的血亦将淌入另一具身体。他的心跳得更快了，“就别…Leo，别。”Philippe含混着，搜不出词句弥补眼下语言的空白，他猜，不，他一定涨红了脸，仿佛即将憋死在这副皮囊里。

他紧张地垂下眼，那毫无帮助，Leo的手占据他视野，青色纹身在Philippe掌心下蔓延。Philippe像只警觉的蚌，他抿着嘴巴退向沉默，天平倾斜。一只手抚摸他侧脸，Leo的拇指在Philippe颧骨上打转，推了推他的面颊。

“松开，Philippe。”他劝哄地引着Philippe看向自己，耐心道，“松开吧。”

Philippe终于望向他，他蹙着眉毛，不安在他脸上徘徊。欲望与欲望的博弈中从未出现理智的胜利者，要么屈从于饥饿，要么臣服于干渴。Philippe不想妥协，然而他知道他会妥协，不管是否对着Leo的眼睛，他总会朝那结局靠拢。意识到这件事并不困难，甚至接受这件事也不困难，真正困难的是拥有一颗不可自控的心。

他松开了Leo的手。

Philippe俯身，Leo凑近，鼻尖对鼻尖地交换呼吸，叫人半身投进湖泊，半身跌向荒漠，再也辨不得方向。Leo低低地念他名字，叹息送出口，吹到Philippe唇畔。他阖上眼，Philippe将他拉入一个吻，唇舌的舞步热烈而沉稳。问问Philippe的灵魂，他围着哪一处篝火取暖，可曾将手探入其中。

Leo抬手搂住他脖颈，像浮木之于溺水者。他半睁开眼，瞳孔扩张。Philippe想起上一次拥抱，想起每一次拥抱，Leo的眼睫，他的笑容，酒窝，胡茬扫过Philippe颈侧。他想起拥抱，属于他的和不属于他的拥抱。

小个子跃到Luis身上，他裤腿翻起，膝盖与球袜沾着零星草屑，像佐料，像插曲。他搂着Luis肩膀，面容被快乐点亮，Philippe就望着那副神情，远远地看，即便飞奔而去，他仍觉无法触及。后来Luis也这样托起Leo，在淋浴间，Luis肌肉鼓胀，背部如同兽类起伏，Leo揪着他湿答答的头发，下颌紧贴Luis颈窝，水珠流过他眉毛、眼皮，顺着睫毛叮咚滚落。

“Luis。”Leo的声音含糊，像糖块晒化或是风里滚沙，是一切不清不楚的东西，此刻他这般唤Philippe，他微喘地吐出那名字。Philippe无法打捞更多的不同了，钓客孤舟航行于汪洋之上，不知疲倦地收线，多可惜，星星始终映在湖底。

因为没什么不同。如果期许是名贵瓷器，那么这一点就是棍棒、铁锤，挥动之下碎片崩飞。Philippe如今亲自品尝。Luis曾拍着他肩膀，叹气声同过去一样，“就陪着他跑，Philippe，听着，别想扯住他停下。”他望着Leo背影，Leo快两步，没过指尖的袖口左右摆动，当然了，他们谈的当然是Leo，“你知道你在想什么？那很好，人们永远不能回避伤心。”

彼时Philippe顿感羞窘，几乎变相承认，却不应答，他想否认，可谎言着实明显。Luis也不追问，他只笑了笑，跑向Leo，Leo回头招呼Luis，握上他的手，一个前进、一个倒退着走进训练场。Philippe落单，Luis的话还陪着他，酿作一股粘稠心绪。

Philippe朦胧地想，失落与满足是一枚硬币的两面。他扯下Leo的浴巾，以掌心触碰，描摹一本书，一张曲折地图，“Leo。”也在心里喊，Leo。

他开始奔跑。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怕lofter再翻车…直接放AO3链接吧  
> xjb写again（擦汗。  
> 看了一遍捉虫，越往下怎么读起来这么暴躁orz


End file.
